Capture The little sister
by Rainbow R
Summary: As I stepped toward the little girl huddled up in a corner The splicer's voice rang in my ears "Rule one to capturing a little sister, Never ever bond with the little brats." "Never." I whispered to myself as I reached for the little sister. "Never."
1. Chapter 1

I pressed my back on the bloody wall and tried to calm my breathing. I had been running for what is seemed hours and my stigma can only last so long. In the background I could still hear the big daddy roaring and the screams of my left behind comrade's. I could hear the heavy breathing of my other comrades, the ones who were not as spliced up and could tell the weren't going to win. That meaning they ran off.

Our goal to harvest at least one little sister had fail miserably leaving us with not a single drop of ADAM but with many fatally injured and dead comrades. It made me so mad I felt like killing some one even though I've never had ADAM and could careless about my so called 'comrades.'

Yes that's right I've never had ADAM. You see it works like this with our gang, you get put in a group and our Superior gives you a goal of finding Adam-sometimes if he trusts you, you get to get him other things-what ever ADAM you find you split it with your team and keep it to do what ever you want with it.

So why haven't I gotten any ADAM? Well I'm bad luck with little sisters,other wise known as little brats and or little bitches. It seems what ever team I'm on if I'm there they can't kill the big daddy. Maybe It's because of me lacking ADAM and only having stupid guns. Who knows? I don't know that's for sure.

I wish I could taste ADAM. If people go this crazy over it then it has to be worth it. It's all those little brats fault. They must know that they are going to die and that they have what every one in Rapture needs, so why not give it to some one like me who would put it to good use?

It's those big daddies too they have no mind what so ever. Their just lead those little brats on making them think they are their father's. Judging from watching them, they would be much more happier if they just died. But they have no mind what so ever so they can't tell whats right and wrong for them. They just need to understand that we do. We know whats right for them and what is wrong.

I held my breath as the screams quieted down and I heard a word of praise from the little sister.

"Thank you Mr.B you always save me from the monsters."

I exhaled in relieved the Big daddy must have thought he killed everyone. I waited till till the loud foot steps and mumbles from the little sister faded away till I got out of my hiding spot. I looked around and spotted one of the more spliced up of my comrades hanging from the ceiling.

"Baby Jane!" I called to her,

We called her Baby Jane because before she got all spliced up she was a Innocent young adult who stared in plays and at the theater.

"I'M A STAR! NOT YOU!" She called back.

" It's me! Pamela!"

Jane jumped down and walked over to me. I had to keep my eye's on the ground to keep from puking. I glanced at her once and she nodded. Then we both put are hands to our mouth and made a clucking sound that would attract the living of our group.

After awhile of clucking we figured out that only ten survived and were all on the verge of death. With that we headed back to the hideout.

* * *

I sat in the rickety chair with my head in shame as every one listen to our superior yell at me for being a complete failure in life. With every word he said I could feel my embarrassment and hatred for little sisters growing higher and higher.

"Since you are lacking ADAM ,which is why you are holding us all back, I'm sending you to our best team. They always get the ADAM. Maybe your sorry-ass might learn something from them." He said to me pointing to a group of over spliced splicers in a dark corner away from every one else.

"Okay." I mumbled clenching my fists.

And so with my head hung low in shame I walked over to the group as some people watched me and others went to work on there missions. As I approached the group their chatter amongst themselves stopped as they all glared at me.

"Well, Well Isn't The Infamous Pamela? The one who can't even get passed big 'ole' daddy." Croaked a female splicer.

She was ugly but I'm guessing she was one of the richer occupants in Rapture because her torn and tattered dress looked like it was once nice and fancy. Her face..wasn't even a face.

She didn't have a nose it was just slits. Her arms were bloody and infected. On her parts of her arms, legs, and one big part on her stomach was all puffed up and infected. Thus over lapping her dress and shoes. Her hair was missing in some places. She was ugly.

God I feel sorry for who ever married or marries that.

"I'm Lady Smith, but you my dirty little peasant call me 'Boss'." She practically hissed at me with a nasty smirk.

I had so many snide , cocky and dumb remarks I wanted to say but I just kept my head knowing if I said anything 'Boss' would make my life more of a living hell than it is. I couldn't look up at her again with out puking so I just glared at the floor.

"You probably think you know how to get a little sister and harvest her don't you? You probably only think there is only one way to harvest the little brats don't you?" Lady Smith said looking at me expectantly.

"Yeah. You kill the big daddy to get to the little sister and Harvest her. You have to do it fast and keep her from screaming to loud or else big sister will come. That's the only way to harvest them." I said nodding.

The whole team laughed at me. I felt like I was going to die of embarrassment and anger. "Well then Tell me some other way to get a little sister!" I yelled in frustration at the still laughing team.

After a few more mintues of laughing it turned to chuckling. After a few more mintues of that it stop.

"Capture her." One of the non-important splicers answered.

"Excuse me?" I said with on eyebrow raised.

"You capture the little brat. You steal her away from her big daddy while the rest of your team fight 'em. Then you harvest it and share it." One of the other non-important splicer's explain to me.

"OOh..makes sense." I said.

"It better. Now let me go over the rules of Capturing a Little sister." Lady Smith said.

"Rules?" I squeaked.

"Yeah so listen up.

Rule one to capturing a little sister, Never ever bond with the little brats. This leads to wanting to protect them and not wanting to harvest them. We will kill you if that happens."

"Why would I want to bond with the little brats?" I asked.

"Happens if you keep them around to much." Some one answered.

"Rule two to capturing the little sister, Always keep them quite so big sister doesn't come. Break their jaw or something.

And finally rule three to capturing a little sister, if you ever go and gather with them only do it three times because if you do it four times or more big sister comes." Lady Smith finished looking at me sternly.

"Now get out of here and rest, we'll get you when we get a mission."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the wait people, I lost my muse and had to find it again..thanks for all the good reviews and waiting for an update loves~ I didn't read over this so there might be a couple grammar mistakes I'll have to fix later because I want to publish this before I leave to hang out with my friends. Enjoy! Reviews make me write faster~**

**I DO NOT OWN BIOSHOCK...BUT I WISH I DID!**

* * *

The constant dripping of leaking pipes and screams of the insane kept me from getting even a blink of sleep. Doubts swarmed my mind about my new comrades and their idea of capturing a little sister. Is that even possible? Certainly a big sister would know if one of those _things _were captured.

The whole idea of taking a little sister while the big daddy was distracted..was it really that simple?

Everything in me wanted to deny it and save what little pride I had left..but..they were the top ADAM collectors. They had to be doing _something _right. I decided to just accept that facts, doubts were still there of course but ignoring them was easy.

Honestly, if I had learned anything from this place it was that ignoring common sense was surprisingly easy.

There was a hard knock on my wall, letting me know it was time to go. There was full blown cicadas in my stomach as I got up from the position on the floor. Was I really going through with this? What if something went wrong? What if-. I stopped myself from finishing the thought. I couldn't die here if I did who would remember me?

Nobody wanted to be forgotten, even if it they had to kill for it to be that way.

Scowling I pushed these thoughts back with my doubts hoping my brain wouldn't explode from all these pent up emotions. Before the doors opened I let out a big sigh not really caring if the splicer who had came to get me heard. The person I saw outside when the door opened was so spliced up it wasn't possible to even tell if it was a girl or boy. If I hadn't known people could get that mutated I wouldn't have even thought it was human.

It probably wasn't even human just the shattered remains of what it once was. If the splicer had heard my sigh  
(if it even still had ears) it didn't react at all and just walked down the halls, naturally expecting me to follow. Which I did, remembering him from the group, or I guess it was our group now, earlier.

Time seem to speed up as we walked, taking us to the rest of the group in a matter of minutes. My heart thumped in my chest and my palms were getting sweaty as we walked up to them. It didn't matter how many times I did this, I'd still get nervous every time and my doubts would poor out distracting me making me and my team fail our mission.

Lady Smith (If she should even be called that because there was no way she was a lady now) glance over at us with a nasty smirk showing off her infected gums and yellow teeth. "Well, Well the baits finally here did you get a good night sleep?"

I glared at the ground not wanting to look at her and replied, "What do you mean bait?"

"Are ye stupid? Someones gotta grab the 'sis." One off the splicers spoke up.

I didn't bother looking up knowing that if I did I'd probably just lose control and puke all over the place.

"Don't interrupt me when I'm talking peasant!" Smith snarled sending some bee's over to the splicer who spoke.

"The bait," She drawled loudly having to speak over the screaming splicer, "is the person who grabs the little sister and runs like hell while we distract the the Big Daddy. That person is you. Once you grab the little sister run as fast as you can till you find one the little brats vents. Then you hide in there till it's safe, and harvest here. Ya get that? Steal, run, hide and harvest. That clear enough for you?"

I nod my head and glance up to see her ugly face in mine. I had to hold back a flinch as you breath in my face, her breath smelled like death. Trying my best to keep my gagging reflex's under control I mumble a small okay. She stood for a moment breathing in face face before she opened up her infected fleshy mouth again, "Screw this up and I will personally have your head." I could have sworn I heard bees buzzing behind me.

I gulped and nodded once more inwardly wanting to deny she could kill me.

My pride was just taking so many shots today wasn't it?

Lady Smith done proving her point backed off and started moving towards the exit. "Come now peasants, there is work to be done." She said sending a demanding look back at the rest of the group.

They began following her without question not making a sound as we stalked the gardens of Rapture. That's all we did for the longest time of course there would be a few rouge splicers here and there but they were taken care of before I could even lift one of my guns.

It was..dare I say it..it was boring.

I had expected a little more than this. You'd think I'd be relieve about the lack of action since I was so nervous earlier but no, I was bored. Maybe Rapture is finally getting to my head? I almost busted out laughing at the thought, clearly Rapture has gotten to my head a long time ago. I mean I was bored because I haven't gotten a chance to kill anyone no semi-sane person gets bored over that.

Or maybe they did it all just depends on your personality I guess.

A loud moan interrupted my from my thoughts as everyone got out their guns. Lady Smith dropped her nasty smirk and with a serious face she signaled us to fire out weapons at the moaning bouncer. As soon as the fist shot was let loose the whole thing went to hell.

The big daddy came barreling through at the unlucky splicer who had shot him knocking a few of us including me away with full force. I flew and hit a tree, knocking the breath out of me in result. Pain consumed my mind as I tried to get up. Battle screams and screams of pain had attracted others splicers who were blindly shooting at anything the could see hoping to score a few shots on the big daddy.

The big daddy had now finished off three splicers I faintly recognized from my team and was now free game charging at anything with a gun.

The little sister was yelling for the big daddy on the sidelines when one of the many splicers pulled her up by the hair. "DADDY!" she let loose a ear pricing scream. But the bouncer was to busy with the many splicers around him to help.

"NOW YOU FILTHY PEASANT! GET THE ADAM BEFORE IT'S GONE!" Lady Smith voice hollered over the sound of battle.

Stumbling I forced myself to run over there shooting off some shots missing completely in my frantic state. As he reached his hands towards the little sister's throat I manage to shoot him in the head splattering blood all over the little sister. If the little sister thought something of it she did nothing as she continued to yell for her 'Daddy'.

Rushing over to her, I tried to avoid being shot and was doing a good job in till a side splicer threw a hook at me and it found itself in a new home in my shoulder. I howled in pain almost tripping over a random pipe. Not bothering to pull it out of my shoulder I turned around and blindly shot at the ceiling. Hearing a cry off pain, I assumed (even though it most likely wasn't) it was the spider splicer and smirked with satisfaction.

I continued running to the little sister with less problems until I heard the roar of a big daddy and the thuds of it coming after me. I turned around and screamed as it charged at me knocking me this time in a wall digging the hook farther into my shoulder. It kept at charging at me readily spinning its drill and slamming into my stomach. Or at least that's what it tried to do as I just barely rolled out of the way.

It roared in rage as it drill got stuck in the floor. I scrambled up fast knowing that it was a matter of time before he got back up and ran as fast as I could to the little sister ignoring the pain down my arm and shoulder. I made it over to the little sister just as the big daddy got his drill out of the ground. Roaring he was about to go after me but Lady Smith distracted him with her bees.

I never thought I'd use the words 'Thank', 'You and 'Lady Smith' in the same sentence.

I rushed and jerked the little sister up by the arm and ran towards where I thought I had saw a vent earlier.

"LET ME GO! DADDY!" The little sister cried as she hit my should repeatedly.

Hissing in pain I smacked her in the mouth as hard as I could. The little sister shut up after that but began to cry softly. I might have felt bad to..if this wasn't Rapture.

Turning a corner I found the vent and sighed in relief. Almost there.

Unfortunately seeing the vent and the decorations around it gave the little sister a new found hope as she began to scream again. I smacked her again but even that couldn't shut her up.

She knew what would happen next, I realized, She knew she was going to die.

I slapped my hand over her mouth muffling her screams and shoved her in the vent hole. I quickly followed in after her and jerked her by the hair back over to me as she tried to crawl away. I held her tightly not wanted her to escaped squishing both of us together in the small room the vent had to ofter.

My shoulder and arm screamed in pain and the many bruises I had acquired didn't feel so good either.

I couldn't help wondering though, how am I not dead?


End file.
